Shoutmon X3
Shoutmon X3 ) Three"|シャウトモンクロススリー}}. |katakana=シャウトモンＸ3 |japname= |image= |level= |attribute= |family= |type=Composition |from=Shoutmon + Ballistamon + DorulumonDigimon Xros Wars, "Rival Kiriha, Appear!" 03 Shoutmon X2 + DorulumonDP-03: Dorulumon |to=Shoutmon X3GM * (w/ Greymon (2010 anime), MailBirdramon) Shoutmon X3SD * (w/ SkullKnightmon, DeadlyAxemon) Shoutmon X4 * (w/ Star Sword)Digimon Xros Wars, "X4, The Crisis Breakthrough!" 06 |appears=Digimon Xros Wars |actors= |partner= |cards= }} Shoutmon X3 is a Composition Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Shoutmon Cross Three". It is a warrior called the , born from Shoutmon, Ballistamon, and Dorulumon's combat instinct and possessing the fundamental abilities of "Spirit, Skill, and Power" in great supply. Its motion is rich with maneuverability, and it makes sport of the enemy with its acrobatic movements. It appears slender and because its flexible body joints absorb and dissipate the force they receive, it possesses the ability to resist impacts. The "V" on its chest is an all-purpose weapon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/03-sa/shoutmonx3/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Shoutmon X3] Digimon Xros Wars Attacks *'Three Victorize': Fires a beam from the "V" on its chest that sweeps away hordes of opponents in a single strike. *'Three Impact': Uses a comeback punch that will find it a way out of any predicament. *'Victorize Boomerang': Detaches the "V" on its chest and throws it, using it as a gigantic boomerang instead of a sword. *'High Atmospheric Pressure': Launches a foe into orbit using an uppercut with a spinning first. Shoutmon X3GM ) Three GM"|シャウトモンクロススリージーエム}}. |katakana=シャウトモンＸ３ＧＭ |japname= |Type= Ptserosaur Digimon |image= |from=Shoutmon X3 + Greymon (2010 anime) + MailBirdramon |appears=Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars }} Shoutmon X3GM is a Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Shoutmon Cross Three Grey MailBirdra". Shoutmon X3, Greymon and Mailbirdramon digi xrosed to form this digimon that posses blazing wings of fire. It is a scorching dragon that burns everything with its wings of fire. Not only is an expert of ground battles, It also specialises in aerial battles due to its superior speed by the combination of six powerful digimons, and attack his opponent whit a intense solar fire breath Breath Of Perun and surround himself whit fire and became a wild flying digimon that strike his opponent, leaving him no chance to live Wild Burning Also, the cannon on his chest reuite all his power and fire it in one single, deadly shot Brilliance Dagger The will and the intense passion of this six digimons, make Shoutmon X3GM one of the most dangerous digimons. Shoutmon X3SD ) Three SD"|シャウトモンクロススリーエスディー}}. |katakana=シャウトモンＸ３ＳＤ |japname= |image= |from=Shoutmon X3 + SkullKnightmon + DeadlyAxemon |appears=Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars }} Shoutmon X3SD is a Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Shoutmon Cross Three SkullKnight DeadlyAxe". In order to obtain absolute victory in battle, Shoutmon X3, Skullknightmon and Deadlyaxemon digi xrosed to form this fierce god-like Digimon. Attacks Billion Stab = Use his Victory Spear to stab multiplies time his enemy at the speed of light, leaving only a dead shadow of his enemy Acid Typhoon =Open his deadly mouth and release a dangerous thypoon of acid that melt the enemy. This attack can melt even hard chrome digizoide armors Victory Spear= Reunite all his energy in his spear and attack the enemy whit one single deadly slash Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Undubbed Category:Composition Digimon Category:Digimon with no level Category:Digimon with no attribute es:Shoutmon X3